


Еще один чудесный день

by Visenna



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, romcom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: День начался отвратительно: Стив и Мэри опоздали на школьную экскурсию на корабле. На пристани они встретили Тони и Морган, одноклассницу Мэри. Стив - одинокий отец; бывшая жена Тони Пеппер уехала в свадебное путешествие; и у Тони, и у Стива впереди крайне ответственный напряженный день, и не с кем оставить детей. Им придется выручать друг друга.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Еще один чудесный день

**Author's Note:**

> частичный ретеллинг фильма "Один прекрасный день"

Когда Стив вспоминал этот день, то первым делом ему на ум приходили солнечные пятна на зеленой траве, как бывает летом, когда солнце светит сквозь крону дерева. Но на самом деле начался он с проливного дождя, а еще с того, что Стив и Мэри фатально опаздывали. Вообще-то виноват был Клинт, который пообещал, что подхватит Мэри с утра и отвезет ее на школьную экскурсию, но что теперь было толку в обвинениях. Стив с Мэри пятнадцать минут прождали его у подъезда, когда он позвонил и покаянно сообщил, что проспал, тачка не заводится, и «прости, Стив, я знаю, что подвел тебя, но честное слово, я не нарочно».

Пришлось ловить такси, но время было упущено, и когда они выбежали на пристань, корабль уже отчалил. Стив опустился на корточки рядом с дочерью, поглядел на ее блестящие глаза и дрожащие губы и обнял ее крепко-крепко.

— Да ладно, детка, ну кто хочет на дурацкую экскурсию на корабле в такую погоду? Ты? Ну, конечно, милая. Не расстраивайся, пожалуйста. Обещаю, мы обязательно съездим в следующий раз.

— Там Морган, — вдруг сказала Мэри, яростно вытирая слезы. — Они тоже опоздали.

Стив обернулся и увидел еще одну девочку, темноволосую, в ярко-красных сапожках и пронзительно-синем дождевике, которая тянула за руку… по всей видимости, отца. Мужчина щеголял дорогим костюмом, ухоженной бородкой вычурной формы, и, несмотря на непогоду, пижонскими очками. Он позволял дочери вести себя и одновременно говорил по телефону.

— Да, Аманда. Да, я знаю, что у меня презентация нового продукта. Нет, я отправил все дополнения и обновления сегодня с утра. Я работал над ними всю ночь, из-за этого мы с Морган опоздали на экскурсию, Хэппи проколол колесо, и теперь у нас маленькая проблема. Да, я приду, как только смогу выбраться с чертова пирса, но мне не с кем оставить Морган. Нет. Нет. У Пеппер медовый месяц, Наташа взяла отпуск, и я не доверю Морган незнакомому человеку, потому что она это ненавидит. Все, развлекай их как хочешь. Предложи им кофе, виски, травки, что угодно. Пока.

Стив поймал себя на том, что беззастенчиво таращится на отца Морган, и отвел глаза. Тот был, несомненно, привлекателен, но его манера говорить, его одежда, даже прическа выдавали в нем человека, ни во что не ставящего окружающих, а таких Стив не терпел с детства. Впрочем, ему было не до того, потому что у них с Мэри тоже возникла проблема — и проблема серьезнейшая. Стива ждала встреча с потенциальным клиентом, его маленькая дизайнерская фирма очень нуждалась в крупном заказе, но не мог же он притащить на важную деловую встречу ребенка. В этот момент его окликнули.

— Эй, мистер!

Отец Морган смотрел на него поверх очков и улыбался, но Стиву казалось, что улыбка эта ненастоящая, отрепетированная, и потому не вызывающая желания улыбнуться в ответ.

— Это вы мне? — поинтересовался Стив неприязненно.

— Конечно. Извините, не знаю, как вас зовут, Морган говорит, что вы — отец Мэри.

— Да, — кивнул Стив мужчине и Морган, которая смотрела на него большими темными глазами. — Стив Роджерс.

— Меня зовут Тони Старк. — Мужчина, наконец, обрел имя. Он смотрел на Стива так, будто тот должен был немедленно хлопнуться в обморок от восторга. Какая-то знаменитость? Что-то шевелилось на краю сознания, но, честное слово, прямо сейчас Стиву было плевать. — Я так понимаю, у нас общая проблема?

— Наши дети опоздали на экскурсию, — согласился Стив.

— А еще у меня сегодня совершенно сумасшедший день и не с кем оставить Морган. Если бы вы могли за ней присмотреть на время презентации, я бы заплатил.

— Вы же не оставляете Морган с чужими людьми, как я слышал? — холодно возразил Стив. Сама идея того, что кто-то собирается спихнуть своего ребенка первому попавшемуся незнакомцу, прикрывшись деньгами, вызывала тошноту.

— Никогда, — подтвердил Старк. — Но вы — отец Мэри, а Морган говорит, что Мэри — клевая и здорово знает математику, а это — два жирных плюса в вашу пользу.

— Клевая, значит? — Стив приподнял бровь и повернулся к Мэри. — Что скажешь?

— Морган веселая и дала Билли в нос, когда тот пытался отобрать мою сумку с учебниками, — отозвалась Мэри. — Я думала, она задира, но она всегда защищает слабых и умеет строить классных роботов.

— Я тоже раньше думала, что Мэри — задавака, — вклинилась Морган. — А она просто не любит лишних разговоров. И классно треснула учебником того толстого мальчишку, который сломал зоопарк Джастина.

Стив улыбнулся Морган гораздо более искренне, чем минуту назад. Ставить на место задир — это было любимое занятие некоего Стивена Г. Роджерса всю начальную школу. И среднюю, и старшую тоже. Значит, имея такую дочь, Тони Старк заслуживал хотя бы шанса.

— Я не возьму денег, — сказал Стив. — У меня сегодня тоже очень важная встреча. Я присмотрю за Морган, только если вы потом присмотрите за Мэри.

Тони Старк выглядел ошарашенным.

— Вы… собираетесь мне доверить свою дочь? Не боитесь?

— Ну, судя по Морган, вы худо-бедно умеете поддерживать жизнедеятельность детского организма. У Мэри аллергия на клубнику, и эту информацию я вас прошу запомнить очень четко.

Старк вздрогнул и пробормотал:

— У моей бывшей жены тоже аллергия на клубнику, это мне знакомо.

— Так что, — спросил Стив, — по рукам?

— Ладно, — кивнул Старк. — Положение все равно почти безвыходное. Где и во сколько у вас встреча?

— В Бруклине в два часа.

— Моя на Манхэттене, и я должен был там быть пять минут назад. Хорошо, что мы хотя бы уже на Манхэттене. Значит, план такой. Мы сейчас поймаем такси…

— Мы не поймаем такси, — возразил Стив. — В девять утра на Манхэттене? Без шансов. Мы поедем на автобусе. Кстати, куда нам нужно?

— В Старк Тауэр, — ответил Тони, и тут Стив, наконец, сообразил. Тони Старк, миллиардер, владелец «Старк Индастриз», производитель электроники, собирающийся запустить проект по выработке чистой энергии… которого он нанял в качестве бэбиситтера для собственной дочери. В голову тут же полезли многочисленные статьи о разгульном образе жизни Старка, о его беспорядочных любовных связях, шумных вечеринках и выходках. Теперь он понимал, почему Тони так удивился, когда Стив согласился доверить ему дочь. Но дело уже было сделано, к тому же в последние годы Старк совершенно изменил образ жизни. Наверное, как раз когда женился, и у него появился ребенок.

— Ладно, я знаю, где остановка.

— Тут есть еще одна проблема, — сказал Тони, когда они шли через автостоянку. — Дело в том, что Морган взяла домой школьную рыбку на выходные, и рыбка приехала сюда вместе с нами. Мой водитель, Хэппи, проколол колесо, поэтому сейчас повезет машину в мастерскую и не сможет присмотреть за Робертом. Придется это сделать нам.

— Роберт? — ошарашенно спросил Стив, когда Тони нырнул в недра лаково блестящего черного седана и вылез обратно с круглым аквариумом в руках.

— Так зовут рыбку, — снисходительно пояснила Мэри и забрала аквариум у Тони. К счастью, дождь прекратился, и из-за низких туч начали пробиваться солнечные лучи.

Стив поправил на плече ремень папки, в которой лежало портфолио для сегодняшней встречи, и зашагал к автобусу.

На остановке Тони Старк с самым растерянным видом принялся тыкать пальцем в билетный автомат.

— Я не могу купить билет на автобус, — с какой-то детской обидой заключил он. — Нужна мелочь или «Метрокард», а у меня нет ни того, ни другого, только кредитка. И еще «Ролекс». Как думаешь, Стив, водитель возьмет в оплату «Ролекс»?

— Я прокачу вас с Морган на автобусе, так и быть, — нарочито небрежно сказал Стив. — Только забери у Мэри Роберта, иначе она упадет вместе с ним.

Вид Тони Старка, пытающегося умоститься на сиденье автобуса с аквариумом в обнимку, вызывал у Стива неконтролируемую улыбку. Правда, она быстро угасла, когда Тони начали узнавать и беззастенчиво щелкать камерами телефонов. Кажется, предложение взять такси было вызвано не только желанием комфорта. Стив сел рядом и поставил свою папку стоймя на колени, так что она образовала неплохое укрытие.

— Прости, я не подумал, — тихо сказал он.

— Да ладно, фото больше, фото меньше, — ответил Тони. — По крайней мере, сейчас на мне есть штаны.

Девочки, устроившиеся спереди, разговаривали о своем.

— Мне нельзя взять Роберта, — говорила Мэри. — У нас дома живет кот, его зовут Фред. Он хоть и одноглазый, а мух ловит здорово.

— А у меня нет кошки. — Морган подергала себя за челку. — У мамы аллергия на кошачью шерсть. Они с папой живут отдельно, но мама говорит, что я буду приносить шерсть на себе, а папа доверит кошку свои роботам, и все это плохо кончится. Мама вышла замуж за доктора Стрэнджа, и они уехали в свадебное путешествие в Италию, а я осталась с папой. Доктора Стрэнджа зовут Стивен, почти как твоего папу. Мой папа его уважает, но не любит, а мама над ним смеется. Но я все равно у папы чаще живу, потому что школа ближе к его дому. А твоя мама где?

— Умерла, — ответила Мэри. — Давно уже. Папа мне на самом деле не настоящий папа, он мамин брат, но мама взяла с него обещание, что он позаботится обо мне. Поэтому мы живем вдвоем.

— Жалко. — Морган поводила пальцем по стеклу. — Приходите к нам в гости. У нас куча места, а у папы в мастерской такие роботы — закачаешься. И видеоигры. А еще у меня в саду есть палатка, в ней можно жить.

— Если папа разрешит. — Мэри бросила быстрый взгляд через плечо и тут же уставилась в окно, за которым уже сверкал стеклом и металлом бок Старк Тауэр.

Они поднялись на лифте на пятидесятый этаж. В оформлении холла царили футуризм и конструктивизм, ресепшн выглядел пультом управления космического корабля, причудливые гнутые поверхности не давали опознать в себе ни стол, ни стул. На Тони немедленно напала сухощавая суровая дама лет пятидесяти и взяла его в оборот.

— Я надеюсь, ты готов, Тони. Мы планировали эту встречу несколько месяцев…

— Аманда, перестань. Ты же знаешь, перед моим обаянием невозможно устоять, — ухмыльнулся Тони и кивнул в сторону своих спутников. — С Морган ты знакома, а это ее школьная подружка Мэри Роджерс и ее отец. Сегодня утром мы все оказались в одной лодке — или, точнее, не оказались на корабле, и мистер Роджерс любезно согласился приглядеть за Морган, пока я буду очаровывать потенциальных партнеров. Скажи Линде, пусть устроит их поудобнее.

Он нагнулся к Морган и сказал:

— Два часа, тыковка. Максимум два с половиной. Веди себя хорошо, и на обед получишь чизбургер.

— Не самая полезная еда, — буркнул Стив.

— У нас в семье есть традиция, — отозвался Тони. — Если день особенно не задался, съешь чизбургер — и все наладится. А у вас есть счастливая еда?

— Яблочный пирог с мороженым! — тут же выкрикнула Мэри и победно улыбнулась.

— Решено, на обед у нас будут чизбургеры и яблочный пирог. Только дождитесь меня!

И Тони скрылся в глубине коридора.

Линда, оказавшаяся маленькой круглой брюнеткой с яркими губами, отвела их в другую сторону, где за раздвижными дверями пряталась натуральная кают-компания: стены с иллюминаторами, мягкие диваны, барная стойка с огромным выбором воды и соков, кофеварка, которая выглядела разумной — и большая плазменная панель. Морган немедленно извлекла откуда-то пару джойстиков, и они с Мэри принялись играть во что-то яркое, пищащее, летающее по сложным траекториям и требующее исключительной концентрации.

Стив присел на диван, выпил предложенный кофе и стал от скуки листать журналы, сложенные стопкой на низком столике. В одном из них нашлась статья о Тони Старке, написанная некой Кристин Эверхарт. Статья была неприятной. Кристин писала о том, как Старк, получив в наследство оружейную империю, перековал мечи на мобильники, потому что испугался ответственности. Как потом скинул эту самую компанию и ответственность на плечи будущей жены. Как пытается успокоить собственную больную совесть, тратя сотни миллионов на благотворительность. И как, наконец, брак Тони Старка распался, потому что выдерживать рядом с собой этот клубок безалаберности, противоречий и слабостей не сможет ни один человек. Тонкие намеки на возможные измены нигде не озвучивались напрямую, но легко угадывались между строк.

Стив поморщился и подумал, что на месте здешнего персонала он бы выкинул журнал в мусорку. Возможно, еще вчера Стив бы согласился с некоторыми выводами Эверхарт или скорее, пожав плечами, просто закрыл статью и забыл о ней, но сегодня… Человек, управляющий многомиллиардной компанией, не способный бросить рыбку на личного шофера, был, по крайней мере, сложнее, чем черно-серая картинка, нарисованная журналисткой. Тряхнув головой, Стив вытащил из своей папки скетчбук и принялся делать наброски. Интерьер ли был тому причиной или какие-то скрытые ассоциации с сегодняшним утром, но Стив изобразил бриг, под всеми парусами идущий по бурному морю. На следующей странице проступил мостик, на котором стоял капитан в камзоле с золотым шитьем и подзорной трубой, зажатой в руке. Капитан подозрительно походил на Тони Старка, но Стив решил сделать вид, что все совпадения случайны.

В этот момент Морган заявила:

— Я хочу в туалет!

— Тебя проводить? — спросил Стив, не имевший ни малейшего понятия, куда идти.

— Нет, сама дойду, — отозвалась Морган. — Мэри, ты пойдешь со мной?

Мэри покачала головой.

— Ладно, я скоро! — выкрикнула Морган и убежала.

— Папа, я хочу пить, — сказала Мэри.

Стив подошел к барной стойке и выбрал пакетик с яблочным соком. Мэри благодарно кивнула и принялась, сосредоточенно сопя, протыкать соломинкой отверстие в коробке.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Стив.

Мэри помотала головой, закусила губу и ткнула посильнее. В этот раз она добилась цели, но, к сожалению, сжала пакетик слишком сильно, так что струйка сока, брызнувшая фонтаном из трубочки, угодила внезапно вошедшему мужчине точно в центр светлого галстука.

Стив вскочил, схватил со стойки пачку салфеток и бросился к мужчине, на ходу извиняясь:

— Простите, она не нарочно. Вот, давайте я вытру…

— Дети, — брезгливо произнес мужчина. — Им совершенно не место в офисе. Думаю, мистер Старк будет очень недоволен, когда узнает, как вы обращаетесь с его деловыми партнерами. Как ваша фамилия? Я пришлю вам счет за химчистку и, надеюсь, в следующий раз вы оставите своего ребенка дома, а не потащите его с собой, используя ресурсы фирмы, которые для этого не предназначены. Если вас не уволят, конечно. Работай вы в «Хаммер индастриз», я бы обязательно вас уволил. Впрочем, мы не берем на работу таких некомпетентных сотрудников.

Стив чувствовал, как горят уши и щеки, как румянец ползет вниз по шее. Он, конечно, и сам предложил бы оплатить счет, но этот мужчина вел себя так, будто собирался вытереть о Стива ноги и недоумевал, почему тот еще не лег поудобнее.

В этот момент вернулась Морган. Она протиснулась мимо мужчины и радостно воскликнула:

— А вот и я! Линда мне сказала, что…

— У вас их еще и двое, — брюзгливо заявил мужчина. — И они бегают по офису без присмотра. Мне кажется, нужно обратить внимание органов опеки на то, что…

У Стива сжались кулаки. Они с Мэри уже пережили одну атаку опеки, спасибо его матери, так что это до сих пор была больная тема.

— Со всем уважением, сэр… — начал было он, но договорить ему не дали. В дверь вошел Тони Старк, неся в руках две яркие коробки. «Знаменитая Леди в доспехах: Несокрушимая Пегги!» значилось на каждой, и сквозь прозрачный целлулоид на мир смотрели одинаково красивые кукольные лица в обрамлении ярко-алых, с британским флагом на груди, лат.

— Смотрите-ка, что я нашел у себя на столе, — заявил Тони. — Как вы думаете, для кого это?

— Для нас, папочка! — Морган порывисто обняла отца, схватила одну из кукол и прижала к груди. Потом обернулась и позвала: — Мэри, ну что же ты? Иди скорее!

Мэри вопросительно посмотрела на Стива, который просто не знал, как быть. Игрушка была дорогой, и принимать ее в подарок ни с того ни с сего было неприятно. Но Морган так сияла, глядя на свою куклу, а у Мэри были такие умоляющие глаза… Стив вздохнул и кивнул дочери. Та подошла к Тони, взяла игрушку и сказала: — Спасибо, мистер Старк!

— Зовите меня Тони, мисс Роджерс, — улыбнулся тот.

Мэри улыбнулась тоже и повторила:

— Спасибо, мистер Тони.

— Так это твоя дочка, Тони.

Стив вздрогнул, он совсем забыл про незнакомца. Тот скроил такую слащавую физиономию, что у Стива заболели все зубы разом.

— Привет, Джастин, что ты тут делаешь? — холодно отозвался Тони. — Это — помещение для сотрудников.

— Мне просто захотелось выпить чашечку кофе. — Голос Джастина можно было использовать вместо кленового сиропа. — Неужели тебе жаль для меня кофе, Тони? Я и так пострадал.

Он указал на свой галстук. Тони посмотрел на галстук, потом перевел взгляд на Мэри, которая стояла, опустив глаза, и усмехнулся.

— Ну и поделом тебе. Можешь прислать счет, я оплачу.

— Нет, — одновременно сказали Стив и Джастин, раздраженно уставились друг на друга и снова повернулись к Тони.

— Нет, — сказал Стив, — оплачу я. Мэри это сделала нечаянно, но винова…

— Какие мелочи, Тони, — захихикал Джастин. — Я не крохобор, в самом деле. Все равно придется переодеваться к вечеру. Ты ведь придешь сегодня? Отметим сделку.

— Окончательное решение по сделке еще не принято. — Тони отвернулся от Джастина. — И я тороплюсь. Так что до встречи когда-нибудь потом. А нас ждут чизбургеры…

— И яблочный пирог! — подхватили девочки и побежали к выходу. Внезапно Морган остановилась и взяла со стола аквариум с Робертом.

— Может, оставим его здесь? — спросил Тони.

— Нет, кто же тут за ним присмотрит? — ответила Морган. — Ты сам говорил, нехорошо мешать людям выполнять их работу, а нужно стараться выполнять свою. Роберта доверили мне, я за ним и буду следить.

Тони закатил глаза, но улыбка на его лице была широкой и искренней.

— Ладно, тыковка, нам нужно в гараж. На сегодня лимит поездок на автобусе исчерпан.

В гараже Тони повел их к сыто лоснящейся черной туше «майбаха».

— Пожалуй, это единственная из моих тачек, которая подходит для перевозки Роберта. Девочки поедут сзади.

Тони нажал кнопку на брелке, и задние сиденья начали трансформироваться, меняться, пока не превратились в пару самых, наверное, дорогих на свете детских автокресел, покрытых светлой кожей. Стив так бы и стоял, разинув рот, если бы Тони не подтолкнул его локтем, обходя машину.

— Нравится? Потребовалась уйма расчетов, несколько новых композитов и пара десятков электромоторов на каждое сиденье. В массовое производство запускать пока слишком дорого, но…

— Это безопасно? — отмерев, поинтересовался Стив.

— Думаешь, я бы посадил свою дочь в непроверенное устройство? — Тони не стал вставлять ключ в замок зажигания, вместо этого он прижал палец к приборной панели, которая немедленно засияла десятком огоньков и осведомилась приятным женским голосом:

— Куда едем, мистер Старк?

— Привет, крошка. — В голосе Тони послышались нотки флирта, и Стив почувствовал себя неловко. — Нам нужно в Бруклин и перекусить по дороге. Чизбургеры, яблочный пирог.

— Адрес в Бруклине?

— Стив, какой адрес в Бруклине? — У Тони в глазах плясали чертенята. — И, кстати, познакомься с Пятницей.

— Пятница — это?.. — спросил Стив, готовый, кажется, ко всему.

— Мой искусственный интеллект, — пояснил Тони. — Умная девочка, может выполнить почти любой каприз в пределах разумного.

Его голос звучал так, будто он говорил непристойности, маскируя их обыденностью тона. Нормальная женщина бы обиделась, подумал Стив, а Пятница…

— Босс, я, кажется, просила прекратить эти пошлые шутки. — Теперь ее голос звучал холодно и формально.

— Прости, дорогая, не удержался, — покаянно заявил Тони. — Уж очень хотелось похвастаться.

Стив смущенно пробормотал улицу и номер дома.

— Однажды я уволюсь, — пригрозила Пятница. — Кстати, маршрут проложен.

— Не бросай меня, Пятница. Хоть ты меня не бросай! — взмолился Тони и обернулся к Стиву. — Пристегнись, взлетаем!

— Тони, ты… — начал было Стив, но Пятница его перебила: — Режим ограничения скорости «Тыковка на борту» включен. Приятной поездки.

Стив уж было подумал, что и повезет их тоже Пятница, но Тони сам взялся за руль, и они поехали — довольно аккуратно, надо признать. Наверное, в одиночестве Старк предпочитал гонять, как сумасшедший. Стив смутно помнил историю на гоночной трассе «Формулы-1», когда Старк занял место пилота болида, а какой-то русский попытался устроить на него покушение. Стив вздохнул и повернулся к Тони:

— Спасибо за подарок Мэри, но я очень прошу — больше не надо широких жестов. Мне ужасно неудобно. Еще и этот Джастин…

— Хаммер? Он просто ублюдок, — рассеянно отозвался Тони. — Не обращай внимания. Кукла — это меньшее, что заслужила Мэри, облив придурка соком. Но я понял. Прости, постараюсь поменьше сорить деньгами.

Ресторан, в который они приехали, был больше похож на забегаловку, а не на роскошное заведение класса «люкс», нарисованное воображением Стива. Но скатерти на столах были чистые, а запахи стояли умопомрачительные. Стив съел два чизбургера и жалел, что не заказал третий. Мэри перемазалась мороженым, Морган облизывала пальцы, игнорируя салфетку, Роберт грустно булькал в своем аквариуме на краю стола.

— Жаль, Роберт, но в меню нет ничего, что подходило бы для золотых рыбок, — сказал ему Тони, допивая третью чашку кофе. — Придется тебе пока потерпеть, приятель.

Внезапно их ослепила вспышка. Стив рефлекторно вскочил с места, пытаясь заслонить собой девочек от неведомой опасности, тут же зазвенело разбитое стекло, ахнула Морган, раздались сердитые выкрики, а Стив все пытался вдохнуть ставшего слишком горячим воздуха. Служба в Ираке иногда напоминала о себе, и Стив ненавидел такие моменты.

Проморгавшись, он увидел, что Тони наступает на какого-то парня с фотоаппаратом, тот, побледнев, пятится в сторону выхода, пол залит водой и усыпан осколками стекла, и среди всего это бьется Роберт. Стив подхватил рыбку в ладони и крикнул:

— Тони! Нам нужен новый аквариум!

Тони немедленно забыл о папарацци и оглянулся по сторонам. На столике у двери стоял большой декоративный бокал-ваза с какой-то икебаной внутри. Через секунду икебана валялась на полу, а Тони возвращался из туалета с наполненной водой емкостью. Стив аккуратно опустил рыбку в воду, и она нервно заметалась по новому жилищу.

— Роберт, — сказала Мэри жалобно. — Что с тобой?

— У него шок, — сказал незаметно вернувшийся обратно парень с фотоаппаратом. — Простите, я честное слово не нарочно вас напугал. Но у меня тоже есть рыбки, и я… Если положить ему какое-то укрытие, он сможет успокоиться. Черепок, грот, кокосовая скорлупа… Обычно золотым рыбкам это не нужно, но внезапное перемещение из одного аквариума в другой никому не понравится.

Из ресторанчика они выбегали в спешке. Официантка снабдила их разбитой глиняной пиалой, под которой теперь отсиживался Роберт, но времени до встречи Стива с заказчиком оставалось в обрез.

Каким-то чудом Тони все-таки довез их вовремя. Стиву показалось, что он изобрел телепортацию: они не проскакивали на желтый или красный свет, никого не подрезали, не выскакивали на тротуар — и тем не менее за одну минуту до назначенного времени Стив входил в здание муниципалитета. Его проводили в кабинет очень колониального вида: длинный стол полированного дерева, окруженный креслами с обивкой из светлого гобелена с растительным орнаментом, французские окна, индийский ковер на полу. Хозяин кабинета весьма соответствовал стилю: легкий полотняный костюм, белая рубашка, только пробкового шлема не хватало.

— Альберт Либерман, — представился он. — Мистер Роджерс, я полагаю? Покажите, что вы мне принесли.

Стив раскрыл портфолио и выложил эскизы на стол.

— Поскольку мы говорим о проекте детского реабилитационного центра, то наша фирма хочет предложить следующую концепцию: модульное пространство, которое можно без проблем изменять под текущие нужды. Все из экологичных, легко моющихся материалов. Например, игровая комната может превратиться в волшебный замок, звездолет или…

— Пиратский корабль, — кивнул головой Либерман, разглядывая набросок Стива. Господи, как он-то туда попал?

— Извините, мистер Либерман, это не… — Стив потянулся было забрать рисунок.

— Нет-нет, мне очень нравится идея, — благожелательно сказал Либерман. — И вот этот портрет Тони Старка… Вы знали, что его фонд выделяет нам львиную долю денег на строительство? Думаю, это отличный способ выразить свою благодарность.

— Я не… Я рад, что вам нравится, — промямлил Стив.

— Что ж, мистер Роджерс. На текущий момент у нас осталось два кандидата, и комитет хочет принять окончательное решение. Приходите сегодня в пять тридцать, будет чай с пирожными и ваш конкурент. Желаю удачи.

Стив вышел из здания слегка оглушенный и растерянный. У него был реальный шанс заполучить этот контракт, только вот Мэри… Стив принялся звонить Клинту, но механический голос раз за разом объявлял, что абонент недоступен.

Тони сказал, что они с девочками подождут его в парке Колумба. Стив шел по главной аллее, оглядываясь, но не мог их найти, и ругал себя последними словами за то, что они с Тони так и не обменялись номерами телефонов.

Внезапно Стив оказался посреди шумной и яркой толпы, говорившей, казалось, на тысяче языков сразу. Вокруг развевались алые и золотые ленты, оглушительно стучали барабаны, взрывались петарды. У Стива немедленно разболелась голова, на границе зрения заплясали черные пятна. Мигрень, просто отлично, черт! Стив двинулся вперед почти вслепую, и вдруг прямо перед ним возникла морда громадного дракона с чудовищными зубами, знакомый визг ударил в уши, мелькнуло красное платье в белых звездах, которое Мэри выбрала сегодня утром... Стив не успел сообразить, что дракон не настоящий, а визг — восторженный. Он толкнул Мэри и Морган себе за спину и ударил кулаком прямо в оскаленную драконью пасть, которая смялась и провалилась, точно бумажная… да она и была бумажной! Стив, шатаясь, добрался до ближайшей скамейки, не слушая гневных криков, и повалился на нее, сжимая голову руками.

Мэри тянула его за рукав и обеспокоенно заглядывала в лицо, Морган встревоженно крутила головой по сторонам, и Стив сквозь муть, заливавшую сознание, подумал, что чего-то не хватает. Что-то темное заслонило свет перед ним, и он услышал смутно знакомый голос.

— Да что ж такое, я же отвернулся только на минуту, а вы успели влипнуть в неприятности. Что случилось? Ни де лунг дуошао тьен? (Сколько стоит ваш дракон?) Я заплачу, скажите, сколько. Девочки, вы в порядке? Стив, что с тобой? Тебе плохо?

— Как ты мог оставить их одних? — процедил Стив сквозь зубы. Он понимал, что, наверное, несправедлив к Тони, что ничего страшного не произошло, что он слишком остро отреагировал на сущую ерунду, но боль сжимала огненным обручем голову, туманила зрение, отголоски пережитого страха бродили остаточным адреналином в крови, и его несло. — Тебе даже рыбку доверить нельзя, не говоря уже о детях. А если бы с ними что-то случилось в этой толпе? На что ты отвлекся, на задницу хорошенькой китаянки?

— Ты в своём уме? — рявкнул в ответ Тони, откровенно испуганный и злой. — Что ты тут устроил посреди праздника, новую войну? Тебе, Стив, подлечить бы нервишки!

— Мои нервы — не твоя забота! А вот безопасность Мэри — твоя! Была твоей, потому что мы уходим! Спасибо за потраченное время.

Стив резко встал со скамейки, но пошатнулся и осел обратно. Мир странно кружился, не давая обрести опору под ногами. Слева к нему прижималось что-то теплое, оттуда доносились тихие всхлипы. Справа повторяли:

— Мэри, пожалуйста, успокойся. Ты знаешь, что с твоим папой? С ним часто такое бывает?

Ответа Мэри он не слышал, но почувствовал, как его поднимают на ноги, под правой рукой оказалось чужое крепкое плечо, и пришлось куда-то идти, потом ехать, потом… потом Стив не помнил и вовсе ничего. Очнулся он на больничной койке, рядом сидела Мэри и смотрела на него встревоженными блестящими глазами.

— Ты очнулся, папочка! Наконец-то! Я думала… Мне было страшно.

— Прости, маленькая, прости, — покаянно забормотал Стив. Он сел на кровати, распахнул объятия, и Мэри бросилась к нему, уткнулась в грудь и дала волю слезам. — Не плачь, принцесса, видишь, со мной уже все хорошо. Скажи, где мы?

— Центральный бруклинский госпиталь, — сказал подошедший врач. — Не волнуйтесь, мистер Роджерс, с вами все в порядке. Меня зовут доктор Уилсон. Мы сняли вам приступ мигрени с помощью триптамина. Вы знаете, что спровоцировало приступ?

— Громкий шум, — ответил Стив. — Рядом со мной взорвали петарду, а до этого ослепили вспышкой.

— Последствия травмы головы?

— Контузия, давно уже. — Стив поискал глазами часы. — Доктор, который час?

— Около пяти. Мистер Роджерс, скажите, пожалуйста, вы не наблюдались у врача по поводу ПТСР?

— У меня его диагностировали в легкой форме, — буркнул Стив. — Нарушения сна и вот мигрени, да и тех давно не было.

— Вы можете остаться у нас на ночь. Есть кому присмотреть за вашей дочерью? Хотите, чтобы мы кому-нибудь позвонили? — мягко спросил Уилсон.

— Спасибо, мне нужно идти, у меня очень важная встреча. Наверное, требуется подписать какие-то бумаги?

— Все уже оформлено, — улыбнулся доктор. — Мистер Старк предоставил нам все необходимые реквизиты.

— Мистер Старк? — Ну да, конечно. Стив ни за что накричал на него, а Тони отвез его в больницу и оплатил лечение. А Стив даже не может позвонить ему и извиниться, потому что… — Да, разумеется. Спасибо еще раз.

— Я бы рекомендовал вам полный покой в течение следующих суток, но почему-то мне кажется, что вы не прислушаетесь к моему совету.

— Я прислушаюсь к нему сразу же, как выкрою для этого время, док. — Стив криво улыбнулся и принялся натягивать свою одежду. Что-то упало на пол. Стив наклонился и поднял красный шелковый мешочек — или подушечку? — в форме сердца, расшитый золотыми нитями.

— Это амулет, — пояснила Мэри. — Тони купил нам их в парке. Сказал, что они отгоняют злых духов. И еще он мне дал вот это.

Мэри разжала ладошку, на ней лежала визитка. Простой белый прямоугольник, на котором черным маркером было небрежно написано: «Тони Старк» и номер телефона.

— Он просил позвонить, когда ты придешь в себя. Им с Морган нужно было уехать…

— Спасибо, солнышко, — ответил Стив, взял визитку и сунул в карман. Он обязательно свяжется с Тони, как только сможет найти того, кто присмотрит за Мэри — и очень быстро.

«Ну же, Клинт, где тебя носит, возьми трубку», — думал он, слушая бесконечные гудки. Наконец, послышался щелчок и голос Клинта произнес: «Слушаю!»

— Клинт, ну наконец-то! Почему я не могу тебе дозвониться целый день? Слушай, у меня через полчаса повторная встреча с Либерманом и комитетом насчет детской больницы, и мне очень-очень-очень нужно, чтобы ты присмотрел за Мэри. Это такой шанс, мы не можем его упустить!

— Прости, Стив, — голос Клинта звучал виновато. — Бывшая Скотта позвонила и сказала, что Кэсси упала и сломала ногу, и я повез его к ним в больницу. Я сейчас в Квинсе и никак не успею приехать за тридцать минут. Может, позвонишь Эвелин? Она все-таки бабушка…

— Это не обсуждается, Клинт. Мы с Мэри как-нибудь справимся сами. Передай Скотту пожелания скорейшего выздоровления для Кэсси.

— Удачи, Стив, — сказал Клинт и повесил трубку.

— Что же нам делать, принцесса? — спросил Стив, спускаясь на лифте на первый этаж больницы.

— Позвонить Тони, — уверенно ответила Мэри. — У Морган сегодня футбольный матч, и они говорили, что возьмут меня с собой, если ты разрешишь. И еще я хочу молочный коктейль.

— Но Тони… — начал было Стив, посмотрел на дочь и сдался. — Ладно, я уже звоню.

Трубку Тони взял после второго гудка.

— С вами говорит жизнеспособная модель Тони Старка. Оставьте сообщение…

— Тони, это, кх-м, это Стив. Стив Роджерс, отец Мэри.

— А, Стив, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Тони.

— Спасибо, хорошо. Тони, я… я должен извиниться. Ты так нам сегодня помог, а я наговорил тебе гадостей на пустом месте. Прости, пожалуйста, просто сегодня был ужасный день, и у меня началась мигрень, а ты, вместо того чтобы развернуться и уйти, отвез меня в больницу. Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, но через полчаса у меня снова должна быть встреча, а Мэри сказала, что ты… что вы…

— Мы приглашали ее с собой на футбол, — тихо сказал Тони. — Но Стив, ты уверен, что?..

— Тони, все, что я тебе наговорил — ерунда. Ты прекрасный отец для Морган, ты очень понравился Мэри, и мне страшно неловко, но если я могу что-то для тебя сделать — только скажи.

— Мы заедем за Мэри, — вздохнув, сказал Тони. — Но у меня пресс-конференция в восемь. Если бы ты мог подхватить девочек и накормить их ужином…

— Разумеется, — сказал Стив. — Разумеется, Тони, я это сделаю.

— Тогда встречаемся возле Бруклинского моста.

Когда Стив и Мэри подошли к условленному месту, черный «майбах» Старка уже ждал возле тротуара, а сам Тони стоял рядом. Заметил их, улыбнулся, сделал шаг навстречу. Костюм и пижонские очки по-прежнему были на месте, но теперь Стив видел не красивую обертку, а то, что пряталось под ней: доброту, щедрость, любовь, заботу. Но и красота никуда не делась: Стив охватил взглядом крепкую, ладную фигуру, широкие плечи, узкую талию, и ему мучительно захотелось поцеловать Тони Старка, гения, миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа. С тремя ипостасями из четырех Стив уже познакомился, а насчет текущего статуса плейбоя испытывал обоснованные сомнения. Впрочем, это были бесплодные мечты: наверняка Тони Старк предпочитал женщин. А если даже…

Додумать мысль Стив не успел. Какое-то шестое чувство заставило его броситься вперед и дернуть Тони на себя. Через мгновение мимо того места, где стоял Тони, пронесся ободранный пикап, подпрыгивая и грохоча на неровностях дороги. Он бы наверняка задел Тони, и тогда… Стив зажмурился, глубоко вздохнул, снова открыл глаза и обнаружил у себя в объятиях очень удивленного Тони Старка, не делающего ни малейшей попытки освободиться.

— Кажется, ты только что спас мне жизнь, — тихо сказал Тони.

— Если бы не я, ее и спасать бы не пришлось, — ответил Стив, краснея.

— Все равно я назначаю тебя рыцарем в сияющих доспехах. Дал бы тебе свою ленту, чтобы повязать на шлем, да вот беда: не захватил ее с собой. Впрочем, в качестве замены могу предложить галстук.

— Я… я хотел пригласить тебя. Вас с Морган. Ко мне. То есть, к нам. Я бы отвез девочек домой и приготовил ужин, а ты бы приехал после своей пресс-конференции. — Стив собрал всю храбрость в кулак и закончил: — Если ты считаешь это неуместным или неудобным, то я…

— Стив, — спросил Тони. — Ты зовешь меня на свидание?

— Да. То есть если ты не против, конечно, потому что…

— Я принесу вино, — ответил Тони. — А теперь нам пора, если мы хотим успеть хоть куда-нибудь.

Стив кивнул, отступил на шаг, помахал двум любопытным девчоночьим мордашкам, прилипшим к стеклу — кажется, они не успели понять, что произошло — и отправился пить обещанный чай и знакомиться с конкурентом.

Встреча происходила все в том же кабинете, разве что кроме полированного стола-мастодонта внутри появился сервировочный столик с бойлером, одноразовыми картонными чашками и фарфоровой многоярусной вазой, украшенной завитушками и позолотой, с крошечными пирожными. Либерман представил Стиву членов комитета: высокую худую женщину в пронзительно розовом брючном костюме, миссис Паркер, круглого потеющего коротышку, мистера Дэвиса, и заросшего по самые глаза буйной рыжеватой бородой мужика с неаккуратным пучком длинных волос на голове и непроизносимой фамилией. Стиву показалось, что там было слогов двадцать, и в некоторых был не уверен и сам мистер Либерман.

— Зовите меня Тор, — дружелюбно сказал бородатый. — Мою фамилию пытаются выговорить только на спор и то после хорошей выпивки.

Стив кивнул и попытался не думать о том, что этот здоровяк — его конкурент. Впечатление тот производил самое странное: как будто медведю повязали ленточку и пустили танцевать, а тот, против всех стонов зоозащитников, только о том и мечтал.

— Я Стив. — Он пожал рыжему типу широкую ладонь. Тот крякнул, посмотрел чуть удивлённо — видно, не привык встречать равных себе по силе.

— А вот и наш второй претендент, мистер Ситвелл! — объявил Либерман внезапно. Стив удивленно посмотрел на лощеного мужчину в дорогом костюме, державшего в руках небольшой кейс — наверное, с ноутбуком.

Тот поздоровался, обойдя Стива взглядом, как пустое место, и ухмыльнулся зубасто и широко.

— Наконец наша гонка подошла к концу, — заявил он и уставился на Либермана. — Мне нравится ваш подход. Победитель должен как следует сразиться за свой триумф, не так ли?

— Победитель должен продемонстрировать соответствие пунктам технического задания, — неожиданно низким голосом произнесла Паркер. — Вы будете показывать свой проект в электронном виде?

— Если это можно устроить, — широко улыбаясь, заявил Ситвелл. — Необходимая техника у меня с собой, даже проектор не понадобится. Мы используем самые современные разработки.

Коротышка и Либерман переглянулись и пожали плечами. Ситвелл поставил кейс на полированный стол, достал оттуда необычного вида лэптоп: матовый черный квадратный агрегат, довольно массивный по сравнению с компьютерами последних моделей.

— Идеально было бы затемнить окна, так будет гораздо лучше видно. — Ситвелл нажал пару кнопок, и его компьютер проснулся, замигал голубыми и желтыми огоньками.

Либерман подошел к огромному французскому окну и опустил жалюзи. В полумраке засветился полупрозрачный экран — прямо в воздухе, и Ситвелл приступил к презентации. Красные и синие диваны на фоне белых стен, разноцветные квадраты на полу, розовые и голубые деревья с птицами на ветках — все это выглядело привлекательно, ярко, но как-то уж очень знакомо. Ситвелл рассказывал о материалах и общей концепции решения, члены комитета кивали в такт, а Тор, кажется, вообще заскучал и уткнулся в телефон. Наконец, презентация закончилась.

— Что думаете, коллеги? — спросил Либерман, щелкая выключателем. На город уже опускались сумерки, натурального освещения становилось недостаточно.

— Итоговый бюджет несколько выше заявленного, — сказал коротышка Дэвис.

— Всегда можно найти источники экономии, — ответил Ситвелл. — Например, заменить материал обивки или уменьшить количество светильников.

— Выглядит привлекательно. — Паркер постучала длинными ногтями по столу и поднесла к губам стаканчик с чаем. — Однако не следовало…

— ...Приносить нам на рассмотрение чужой проект, — внезапно перебил ее Тор. — Два месяца назад я был на открытии госпиталя в Питтсбурге, и — вот удивительно — оформлен он был точь-в-точь по этому проекту, только разрабатывала его другая фирма.

— Это… какая-то ошибка, — заявил покрасневший Ситвелл. — Вам показалось. Мы разработали дизайн специально под…

Тор вытянул руку с телефоном и продемонстрировал членам комитета фотографии — вероятно, как раз с открытия той самой больницы. Паркер, Либерман и Дэвис по очереди брали телефон в руки листали фото — и им очевидно не нравилось то, что они видели.

— Как вы это объясните, мистер Ситвелл?

— Это досадное совпадение, которое не должно стать препятствием для заключения контракта. Мы можем поменять цветовую гамму, чтобы избежать обвинений в плагиате…

— Предлагаю рассмотреть предложение мистера Роджерса, — прогудел Тор.

Стив достал портфолио и положил его на стол, готовясь показывать комитету. Не так эффектно, как презентация Ситвелла, но в бумажных рисунках и чертежах было свое очарование. Он повернулся, чтобы отодвинуть в сторону кресло, и внезапно прямо перед ним оказался Ситвелл со стаканчиком в руке. Тот пошатнулся, выпустил стакан, и горячий чай выплеснулся прямо на листы, уничтожая их безвозвратно.

Ситвелл принялся извиняться, а Стив почувствовал себя так, будто рухнул с высоты в ледяную воду: дыхание перехватило, перед глазами замелькали черные точки, и звуки доносились откуда-то издалека. Потом перед ним оказался Тор, который настойчиво о чем-то спрашивал снова и снова. Неимоверным усилием воли Стив вынырнул из ледяного океана и разобрал:

— Стив? Стив! У тебя нет с собой флэшки? Ноутбук для презентации мы найдем.

— Прошу прошения, — сказал он, еле шевеля языком. — Мне нужно пять минут, чтобы связаться с коллегой.

Он вышел из кабинета и машинально ткнул в последний набранный номер, думая о том, что Клинт наверняка еще не добрался до офиса, а если добрался, то файлы весят очень много, и их пересылка займет значительное время, и потянет ли его мобильный интернет такой объем…

На том конце сняли трубку, и голос Тони встревоженно спросил:

— Стив, что-то случилось?

— Тони? Извини, я случайно набрал твой номер. Собирался позвонить коллеге, у меня тут некоторые проблемы технического характера.

Стив очень старался, чтобы его голос звучал нормально, но, видимо, не преуспел.

— Стив, я здорово разбираюсь в проблемах технического характера. — Тони говорил тихо, но настойчиво. — Может, я смогу помочь?

И Стив, сам себе удивляясь, выложил ему все, как на духу: про Ситвелла, испорченные чертежи, Клинта… Когда он, наконец, замолчал, Тони хмыкнул задумчиво и спросил:

— У тебя там в конторе никого не осталось, чтобы хотя бы компьютер включить?

Стив помотал головой, потом вспомнил, что Тони его не видит, и торопливо сказал:

— Нет, там сегодня никого. А если бы и был кто-то, я не знаю адрес нашего сервера.

— Ладно, этот вариант отпадает. Скажи, а когда ты сегодня был в «Старк Индастриз», ты случайно не доставал свои рисунки? Может быть, показывал кому-то?

— Я их действительно доставал, но никому не показывал. Просто выложил на стол, а потом убрал обратно в папку.

«Чтобы нарисовать тебя», — чуть было не добавил он, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Отлично, — почему-то обрадовался Тони. — Мне нужно несколько минут. А ты пока напиши мне, на чей адрес отправить письмо.

Стив совершенно не понимал, как Тони собирался совершить чудо, но отправил ему адрес своей электронной почты. Потом вернулся в кабинет и, не обращая внимания на Ситвелла, подошел к Тору, стоявшему рядом с Либерманом.

— Мне обещали переслать материалы. Если есть возможность технически организовать показ…

— Мы можем перенести вашу презентацию, — предложил Либерман, но Стив понимал — впечатление нужно было исправлять здесь и сейчас.

Тор вышел и через несколько минут вернулся с ноутбуком и портативным проектором. И то, и другое он установил на столе, светлая стена должна была сыграть роль экрана. Стив дрожащими пальцами вбил в браузер логин и пароль от почтового ящика. «Новых писем нет» — гласила равнодушная надпись. Стив вздохнул.

— Обнови страницу, — посоветовал Тор.

Теперь почему-то загрузка шла дольше, и, наконец, программа выдала: «У вас десять новых писем». Стив скачал первый из прикрепленных файлов, открыл — и это был его эскиз, четкий, яркий, будто нарочно обработанный для большей презентабельности.

Тор вызвался переключать фотографии, а Стив принялся рассказывать о придуманной концепции модульного пространства. Сперва он нервничал, фразы выходили скомканными и сухими, но уже через несколько минут влился в ритм, поймал искру, как любил шутить Клинт, и опомнился только тогда, когда Тор переключил проектор на тот самый скетч с пиратом, подозрительно похожим на Тони Старка.

— Интересное решение, — сказала Паркер. — И эта пиратская тема довольно свежо выглядит.

— И укладывается в бюджет, — добавил Дэвис.

— У тебя талант портретиста, — тихо сказал Тор. — Он очень похож.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — пробормотал Стив, чувствуя, как горят кончики ушей.

— Что ж, дамы и господа, думаю, результат ясен. — Либерман потер ладони. — Полагаю, контракт можно будет заключить в понедельник. В девять тридцать вас устроит?

Стив кивнул, обменялся рукопожатиями с членами комитета и заслужил ободряющий хлопок по плечу от Тора. Опомнился он уже на крыльце муниципалитета. Тор стоял рядом с ним и задумчиво смотрел в вечереющее небо.

— Какая крыса этот Ситвелл, — сказал он. — Хорошо, что его проект не прошел. Терпеть не могу воровство. Не хочешь пропустить по стаканчику?

— Я бы с удовольствием, — ответил Стив с искренним сожалением, — но мне надо непременно забрать дочь и ее подругу с футбольного матча.

— Ты на машине? Нет? Хочешь, подвезу?

Стив принялся было отказываться, но Тор уже направлялся в сторону стоянки, где был припаркован сверкающий, мощный и опасный мотоцикл — явно тюнингованный: на его боку красовалось изображение молнии, причем настолько реалистичное, что Стиву почудился треск электрических разрядов.

— Это БМВ. — Тору явно пришелся по душе восторг, с которым Стив разглядывал его железного коня. — Я зову ее «Удар грома». Поедешь сзади? Запасной шлем у меня с собой.

— Поеду, — кивнул Стив. Еще несколько часов назад он ни за что не согласился бы на безумное предложение, но сегодняшний день оказался неимоверно щедрым на сумасшедшие взлеты и падения, так что поездка на мотоцикле с незнакомым чуваком, носящим имя древнего бога, выглядела невинней похода в Центральный парк за мороженым.

БМВ взревел басовито и уверенно, сорвался с места и полетел вперед, все набирая и набирая скорость. На Бруклинском мосту Стиву в лицо ударил влажный речной ветер, напомнив о том, что на календаре — начало лета, контракт заключен, а вечером у него свидание с потрясающим мужчиной. Стив засмеялся в голос, и Тор, будто почувствовав чужое настроение, поддал газу и закричал что-то жизнерадостное. Стив закричал тоже, и так, хохоча и выкрикивая чепуху, они подлетели к школе Манхэттен Бридж.

Стив был совершенно уверен, что матч еще не закончился, но Тони стоял за воротами школы, окруженный какими-то людьми. Он мазнул по Стиву, слезающему с мотоцикла, нечитаемым взглядом и отвернулся. Девочек рядом с ним не было, и недавний торжествующий восторг, владевший Стивом, исчез, как не бывало.

— Проблемы? — деловито пробасил Тор, спрыгивая с байка. — Помощь нужна?

Стив присмотрелся: окружившие Тони люди гомонили и тянули к нему телефоны и микрофоны.

— Кажется, это журналисты, — неуверенно сказал Стив. — Тони с ними сам разберется.

На прощание Тор протянул Стиву свою визитку.

— Предложение выпить остается в силе. И я бы хотел обсудить кое-что касательно проекта.

Стив кивнул и, прежде чем убрать картонный прямоугольник в бумажник, прочел надпись: «Тунар-Донар-Веор-Вингнир-Хлорриди, Вице-президент Департамента здравоохранения Нью-Йорка».

Приблизившись к Тони, Стив начал разбирать отдельные слова, которые выкрикивали собравшиеся.

— Мистер Старк! Правда ли, что ваш проект по производству чистой энергии основан на использовании радиоактивных материалов?

— Правда ли, что вы хотите затормозить исследования в области термоядерной физики и с помощью запуска собственного проекта остановить строительство токамака в рамках проекта ИТЭР?

— Ходят слухи, что ваша бывшая жена намеревается отсудить у вас право совместной опеки над дочерью. Можете подтвердить или опровергнуть?

— Некоторые источники сообщают, что между вами и доктором Стренджем существует личная неприязнь. Правда ли, что вы угрожали мисс Поттс, пытаясь предотвратить ее брак с ним?

— Говорят, вы закрываете производство в Питтсбурге и переносите его в Юго-Восточную Азию. Вам не кажется, что это негативно скажется на экономике города?

Тони стоял с маской скучливого безразличия на лице, глаза прятались за тонированными стеклами очков.

— Пресс-конференция назначена на восемь, там я буду отвечать на вопросы о чистой энергии. Если вы не получили аккредитацию, это не повод отвлекать меня от личного времени с семьей. Прошу вас не создавать беспорядок и не следовать за мной на территорию школы, иначе, я думаю, администрация вызовет полицию и будет совершенно права.

Журналисты зашумели, но кажется, Тони удалось убедить их прекратить. По крайней мере, когда он повернулся к воротам, никто не попытался последовать за ним. Никто, кроме… Парень в бесформенной темной ветровке и бейсболке сделал шаг вперед, потянул руку из-за пазухи, и Стива на одних инстинктах швырнуло к нему. Показалось, что у парня в кулаке граната, и сейчас будет, как в Басре, когда Дэйву вспороло осколками живот, а Баки размочалило руку. Через мгновение парень уже валялся лицом в грязь, а Стив всем телом прижимал его к земле, стальной хваткой стиснув чужие пальцы, в которых был зажат… баллончик?

— Стив, отпусти его! Стив! Ты слышишь меня?

Стив мотнул головой, вывернул нападавшему кисть и подхватил выпавший предмет, который протянул Тони. Пока он поднимался, Тони крутил баллон и считывал надписи.

— Армейский паралитик, надо же. Ты второй раз за день спасаешь меня, Стив. Пожалуй, одного вина будет мало.

— Ты тоже меня спас сегодня. — Стив продолжал придавливать нападавшего коленом к земле и потому смотрел на Тони снизу вверх. — Как тебе удалось восстановить мои эскизы?

Тони опустился рядом на корточки, не обращая внимания на галдящих журналистов, лихорадочно снимавших картинку с места происшествия.

— У меня в Башне ведется постоянное видеонаблюдение, — ответил он. — Бывали… прецеденты. Так что я попросил Джарвиса найти кадры с твоими эскизами, обработать и прислать тебе.

— Джарвиса? — Стив увидел охранников, бегущих к ним от школьного здания. Вдалеке раздавались звуки полицейской сирены.

— Это еще один мой ИИ. Может быть, я вас потом познакомлю. Он куда круче Пятницы, потому что старше и опытнее.

— Хорошо, что Пятница этого не слышит.

Стив сдал тихо стонущего нападавшего подоспевшим полицейским, ответил на несколько вопросов и пообещал на следующий день зайти в полицейский участок побеседовать с детективами. Да, вместе с Тони Старком. Часам к десяти. Извините, офицер, прямо сейчас никак не получится — дети ждут.

Стив и Тони двинулись по направлению к футбольному полю.

— С кем ты оставил девочек? — спросил Стив. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось как можно скорее оказаться дома и начать готовить ужин. Нынешний день его измотал.

— Тренер Коулсон обещал приглядеть за Мэри. Он дал ей подержать запасной свисток, так что ребенок при деле. А моя пресс-конференция пошла псу под хвост. Вместо чистой энергии журналисты будут спрашивать только о сегодняшнем происшествии. Пеппер меня убьет.

— Это ведь не твоя вина, — сказал Стив и осторожно взял Тони за руку. Раз уж они собирались на свидание, наверное, это можно сделать? Взять своего почти-парня за руку? — Ты знаешь, кто это был?

— Нет, но это неважно. Я же Старк. Наверняка я как-то обидел этого придурка: тем, что продавал оружие; тем, что прекратил его продавать; тем, что не выслушал, проигнорировал, не дал денег или дал, но не тем… Может, обогнал на трассе или отказался рецензировать диссертацию. В любом случае, это сейчас неважно. Мне нужно как-то пережить час с журналистами, а тебе — готовиться меня кормить. Я приеду страшно голодный и злой.

Тони легонько сжал его руку, и Стив отчего-то ужасно засмущался.

— Ничего сложного я готовить не умею. Паста с фрикадельками…

— Обожаю пасту с фрикадельками, — заявил Тони. — Но тебе придется дать мне свой адрес, чтобы я знал, где эту самую пасту искать.

— Пришлю тебе смс.

В эту минуту они подошли к футбольному полю, вдоль края которого редкими кучками стояли болельщики: друзья, родители, одноклассники. На скамейке запасных мячиками подпрыгивали неудачливые игроки, подбадривая своих. Красное платье Мэри виднелось издалека, особенно заметное рядом с темным спортивным костюмом тренера.

Вот она замахала кому-то рукой, вот повернулась, заметила Тони и Стива и замахала ещё сильнее.

— Сколько энергии, — задумчиво сказал Тони. — Её бы в мирных целях.

— Так она как раз…

Договорить Стив не успел. Тренер — должно быть, тот самый Коулсон — что-то сказал, и Мэри свистнула в свисток. Нет, не так: СВИСТНУЛА. У Стива зазвенело в ушах — настолько этот свист оказался пронзительным и громким. Рядом шепотом ругался Тони. Ну, Стив надеялся, что шепотом: он видел, как движутся губы, но не слышал слов, хотя и догадывался об их смысле.

— Папа! — Мэри уже стояла рядом и тянула Стива за рукав. — Тренер Коулсон разрешил мне подавать сигналы!

— Это был верный выбор, — пробормотал Стив.

— А Морган, оказывается, играет за вратаря! Она так здорово ловит мячи, ты бы видел!

Матч как раз закончился, и игроки проигравшей команды, насупившись, под строгим взглядом тренера пошли пожимать руки счастливым соперникам. Морган, насквозь мокрая, но улыбающаяся до ушей, подбежала к ним.

— Папа, папочка, ты видел? Гэри попытался меня обмануть, но я все равно поймала мяч!

— Прости, детка, мне пришлось отойти по делам. — У Тони было по-настоящему огорченное лицо. — Но Мэри все-все мне расскажет за ужином. Правда, Мэри?

— А где мы ужинаем?

— У нас дома, — сказал Стив. — Мы приглашаем тебя и твоего папу к нам в гости.

— И я увижу Фреда? А мне можно будет с ним поиграть? Папочка, можно? Мистер Стив?

— Если будешь обращаться с ним вежливо, — ответил Стив, улыбаясь. — А, кстати, где Роберт?

— Мы вернули его в класс. Он за сегодня достаточно настрадался, — важно сказала Мэри, явно цитируя кого-то. Впрочем, нетрудно было догадаться, кого.

Тони взглянул на часы и вздохнул.

— Мне пора бежать, если я не хочу, чтобы репортеры побили меня за опоздание. Морган, веди себя хорошо. Стив, вызовите «Убер», я тебя умоляю. Мэри, какой торт ты любишь?

— Шоколадный, — выдохнула Мэри одновременно с Морган.

— Ну что ж, с десертом определились. Пока-пока!

Тони улыбнулся и быстро пошел в сторону ворот. Стив смотрел ему вслед и чувствовал, как предвкушение тихонько щекочется где-то под ложечкой.

Звонок прозвенел в тот момент, когда Стив снимал с огня соус к спагетти.

— Мэри, открой, пожалуйста, только сначала…

— Посмотри, кто там, — договорила Мэри. — Знаю, пап.

Стив слышал ее быстрые шаги к двери, щелчок замка, радостное «мистер Тони» — и вдруг Мэри остановилась на полуслове, а из прихожей донесся голос, который Стив никак не ожидал услышать.

— Здравствуй, Мэри.

— Здравствуй, ба… Эвелин.

Стив, не глядя, поставил кастрюлю на стол и заторопился к гостям. Тони держал в одной руке огромный торт, а в другой — бутылку вина, и ему надо было помочь, но Стив все смотрел в холодное лицо собственной матери и чувствовал, как радостное волнение превращается в тяжелый и склизкий ком ожидания неприятностей.

Улыбка Тони из теплой и радостной стала превращаться в официальную. Он протянул Стиву торт и заговорил:

— Я встретил Эвелин внизу. Мы познакомились, и я подумал: будет здорово, если Эвелин присоединится к нам за ужином. Что скажешь, Стив?

— Это очень… внезапный визит, — выдавил Стив. Он взял торт из рук Тони, наклонился к Мэри и попросил: — Дорогая, отнеси это на кухню, пожалуйста. Ужин будет совсем скоро. Я вас позову.

— Весь твиттер и инстаграмм забиты видеороликами о нападении на Тони Старка, которого спас то ли его телохранитель, то ли близкий друг. Я волновалась за тебя и Мэри. И вообрази мое изумление, когда я встретила мистера Старка на пороге твоего дома.

— Просто Тони, пожалуйста, — галантно вставил упомянутый мистер Старк. Он явно чувствовал повисшее в воздухе напряжение и бросал на Стива быстрые обеспокоенные взгляды.

— У нас обоих сегодня был очень трудный день, Эвелин, — ответил Стив. — Дочь Тони сейчас играет с Мэри, и мы хотели бы…

— Я много раз говорила тебе, Стив, что обычная школа — не место для Мэри. Ей надо развивать свой талант, а как это можно сделать там, куда запросто могут ворваться психи или маньяки? Ты лишаешь девочку будущего. Мэри нужно отдать в интернат для одаренных, где…

— Мне казалось, мы закрыли эту тему раз и навсегда. — В голосе Стива прорезалась сталь. — Ты причинила нам достаточно неприятностей, Эвелин. Пожалуйста, оставь нас.

— Я подумала, может быть, мистер Старк сумеет переубедить тебя. — Она повернулась к Тони и улыбнулась холодно и неприятно. — Скажите, как вы считаете, должна ли Мэри терять время среди обычных детей, изучая то, что она давным-давно знает? Спускаться на уровень ниже среднего, скучать на уроках, тогда как в академии Оукс она могла бы…

— Прошу прощения, Эвелин. — Тони больше не улыбался, и что-то такое было в его лице, что Стиву сделалось не по себе. — В детстве меня тоже считали гением, и отец отдал меня в интернат. Хороший интернат для одаренных детей. Я поступил в МТИ в пятнадцать, закончил в семнадцать… Впрочем, вы, наверное, слышали об этом. А теперь спросите меня, было ли мое детство счастливым? И я вам отвечу — нет, не было. И потому я поклялся, что мой ребенок, каким бы одаренным или заурядным он ни был, получит столько счастья, сколько я смогу ему дать. Так что от меня вы поддержки не дождетесь.

Эвелин поджала губы, смерила Тони и Стива нечитаемым взглядом и вышла, хлопнув дверью.

Стиву стало холодно и неуютно. Накатило странное отупение, он не знал, что сказать и как вернуть то предвкушение счастья, которое согревало его весь вечер.

— Как прошла пресс-конференция? — кое-как выдавил он.

— Примерно настолько ужасно, насколько я и предполагал, — легко — слишком легко — ответил Тони. — Половина вопросов была о тебе, боюсь, ты стал несколько более знаменитым, чем тебе бы хотелось. Слушай, Стив, сегодня и вправду был ужасный день, так что я пойму, если ты сейчас не хочешь никого видеть. Мы с Морган…

— Сегодня был чудесный день, — решительно сказал Стив. — А вы с Морган сейчас пойдете мыть руки и садиться за стол. Я так ждал нашего свидания, что не позволю Эвелин все испортить. Да и нельзя же оставить Морган без шоколадного торта.

— Значит, все-таки свидание? — внезапно охрипшим голосом спросил Тони.

— Да, — решительно сказал Стив, притянул Тони к себе и осторожно, неуверенно поцеловал.

Тони сперва замер, но через секунду крепко обнял Стива в ответ, и поцелуй из осторожного стал чувственным и горячим. Пожалуй, немножко слишком горячим для первого поцелуя, но жаловаться Стив не собирался.

— Папа! Мы голодные! — закричала Мэри из комнаты. — И Фред подбирается к торту!

Стив вздрогнул, засмеялся и с сожалением оторвался от Тони.

— Я почти готов пропустить ужин, — сказал Тони, жадно глядя на губы Стива, — но дети нам этого не простят.

— Не простят, — согласился Стив. — Пойдем спасать торт от Фреда, пробовать вино и…

— И будем счастливы, — решительно закончил Тони, и Стив просто не мог не поцеловать его еще раз.

Паста оказалась неплохой, торт превосходным, вино — хоть Стив и не любил его — на удивление приятным. Наверное, из-за Тони, который сидел напротив, сверкал глазами и ужасно смешно рассказывал про глупые вопросы журналистов.

Мэри и Морган наелись и начали клевать носами.

— Наверное, нам пора, — с сожалением сказал Тони.

— Вы… можете остаться, — дурея от собственной наглости тихонько предложил Стив. — У нас, конечно, немного места, но девочки вполне поместятся в кровати Мэри, а я лягу на диване.

— Спасибо за предложение, — ответил Тони, — но мне будет слишком тяжело бороться с искушением прийти к тебе на диван, а для первого свидания это моветон.

— Будем ждать до третьего?

— Ну, второе свидание у нас ожидается в полиции, а заниматься сексом в полицейском участке — немного слишком экстремально, не находишь?

Стив расхохотался, Тони рассмеялся тоже, а потом поднялся с места.

— Я заеду за тобой завтра?

— Мы можем встретиться у школы, — напомнил ему Стив.

— И выпить кофе, — согласился Тони. — И сходить потом на ланч.

— И забрать детей из школы.

— И поехать к нам в гости, это будет справедливо. Мэри еще не видела палатку и клевых роботов.

— Остановись, Тони, — попросил Стив жалобно. — Иначе я вот-вот решу, что моя кровать вполне вместит нас обоих.

Тони кивнул и взял сонную Морган на руки. Стив пошел открывать им дверь — и замер на пороге.

— До завтра, — сказал он и поцеловал Тони в щеку.

— До завтра, — прошептал Тони и, наконец, вышел.

Стив посмотрел на часы. До завтра оставалось два часа и еще примерно восемь — до встречи с Тони. «Завтра будет еще один чудесный день, — подумал Стив. — Обязательно будет».


End file.
